A World Cup To Remember
by Quidditchref
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger Weasley were certainly going to remember THIS Quidditch World Cup. Perhaps you will as well! Thanks to Otter for making it better. Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger Weasley


Hermione Weasley had never been a big fan of Quidditch. Oh, she had attended more matches than she could count, since her husband was a professional player and all her best friends playedas well**.** But the more steps she had to climb to reach the topmost box in the World Cup stadium, the more she had to remind herself that she was doing this for love.

As usual, Ron and Harry were rushing ahead, and Ginny wasn't very interesting conversation these days. It was all about the kids and cooking and housekeeping. Merlin! The girl was practically turning into her mother, and Hermione had found that having one mother-in-law who loved her to pieces was more than enough. She loved the Weasley family, but there was no question that she was tired of playing mommy. Rose and Hugo were more than enough without having to think about, and worry about, the Potter trio. Frankly, she was beginning to feel crushed under the weight of Weasleys.

When they reached the Ministry box, commanded by the Weasley and Potter names, she was shocked to see it already occupied. And not by just any other wizards! Who in the world had invited these people? They were the last she expected to see, and in one case, the last she wanted to see. How had Lucius and Draco Malfoy and their simpering wives commanded seats in the Ministry box?

"Draco. Lucius." Harry nodded formally.

"Potter. Nice to see you again," said Draco, actually rising and shaking Harry's hand. "Weasley! A pleasant surprise! That was one hell of a save you made on me last week. How did you know I was going left?"

"You've got a tip, Malfoy. You had better get your coach or a teammate to find it and point it out for you," Ron said, ignoring his wife. In fact, all the men except Lucius fell immediately into discussion of the latest English League standings.

Hermione nodded at Lucius. It seemed the best choice under the circumstances. He nodded back, but he also winked. Then he proceeded to introduce the Malfoy women, both of whom Hermione already knew and could hardly stand. They made small talk for a short time, when Lucius suddenly turned to Narcissa and mentioned that he had forgotten something back in the tent.

"Mrs. Weasley, you know that parchment I promised to send along last week? I'm sorry I didn't get it done in time, but I did bring it along today. Would you care to walk back to the camp with me to retrieve it? I'm sure we can get back by halftime."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Was he for real? Did he really think they could get away with this? For that matter, did she think she could get away with it? Did she really want to? Oh, yeah! She really wanted to!

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I suppose it would be best to get that out of the way now, wouldn't it? The press of the crowd after the match will make it much more difficult. Ron? I'm going to go back to the camp with Mr. Malfoy to retrieve one of my chapters…we should be back soon."

"Oh, sure, Hon," answered her husband absentmindedly, barely breaking a thought away from the far more interesting Quidditch conversation.

They walked side by side down several flights of stairs before Lucius reached over and took her hand. "I've missed you, my sweetest girl," he said as he drew her close and whispered in her ear.

"Patience, Lucius. A lot of people here know one or the other of us. I've missed you to, but let's get back to a tent before we start showing each other how we feel."

As they got nearer the camp, there were fewer and fewer people. Most had made their way to the stadium. They were still holding hands and when they reached the Malfoy tent. Lucius quickly stepped inside ahead of Hermione, and ordered all the house-elves to return to the Manor and not reappear until they had heard the match was over. Then he put up wards and a silencing charm so that no one could get into the tent or hear anything going on inside.

As Hermione slipped inside, Lucius kicked off his shoes, and removed his sporting robes. He was left in his loosely fitting white cotton shirt and black slacks. Hermione kicked off her flats and draped her own robe over a nearby chair, leaving her in a short little sundress. Lucius loved the look of her tanned bare legs, and he guessed she wasn't wearing a bra or knickers. She might not have expected to see him, but he knew she would have dressed to be as comfortable and sexy as possible.

He quickly crossed the room and gathered her up in an embrace, wasting no time in letting his lips find hers. Slowly, softly, he caressed her lips with his own, then kissed the side of her face, the spot below her ear, along her jaw line, and then the pulse point on her neck. He was rewarded by a deep moan, and she whipped her head around to capture his lips with hers, her hot little pink tongue flicking out and demanding that he let her in. He met her tongue with his own, and they flicked against one another, tasting, touching, dueling wetly.

"I love you so much, my tiny little witch. How did someone like me ever get lucky enough to have someone like you in my life? After the things I did, I don't deserve you."

"Don't try to explain it, Lucius," Hermione replied between kisses. "Just understand that you are the hottest, most manly wizard I've ever met, and that for some reason, we were made for each other."

Lucius slipped the tiny straps of the dress off her shoulders, and let the top fall forward so he could capture her breasts with his hands. As he continued kissing her, he began to palm one tit, and then the other, occasionally lightly pinching a nipple between his fingers. Her nipples were already hot, firm, pink buds, so he moved from kissing her lips to kissing and licking her breasts. Hermione had very sensitive breasts, and over the years, Lucius had learned exactly what she liked…how she wanted him to rub her nipples with his knuckles, catching one between his fingers, licking them wet and then blowing on them to thrill her with the cold.

By now, they had stumbled back towards the king size bed, and he gently lowered her onto it. As he thought, there were no knickers under the sun dress, so he simply pushed her knees apart and let the fabric ride up as he settled between her legs. He took his time stroking her feet and legs, especially her inner thighs. His fingers found her folds, and he turned his attention to other sensitive bits,sliding his hand over her wet opening, using some of her own lubricant to make her pulsing bud slippery. When he could stand it no longer, he dipped his head down the seat of her pleasure, and began to tongue her, loving the taste of her. Tapping lightly on her clit, he made her come for the first time; she wiggled and thrust against him so fervently that he had difficulty keeping up with her movements as she screamed out his name.

Lucius was a surprisingly patient man. Even after he had made her explode in ecstasy a second time, he was in no hurry to take her. Instead, he worked his way back up her body, leaving kisses in his wake until he reached her mouth, and then joined her in a long session of snogging. She finally got him out of his shirt and pants**, **hardly breaking their kiss, and got out of the dress herself. When they were both naked on the bed, he returned to kissing her, but now he was thrusting and sliding his cock along her slippery slit, sometimes even sliding it over her clit. For the third time, an orgasm hit her hard, and he could feel the muscles in her soft little tummy clenching as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Now, at last, he felt he could afford to accept the gift of pleasure from her. Rolling them over so he was on his back, he let her take him in her hand and use her finger to spread her lingering moisture and some pre cum over the head of his cock. With her lips, she slowly took him into her mouth, licking and sucking lightly, more interested in lubricating him than in making him come. She let go, and using the wetness from her mouth, began to run her hand up and down his length. He was warm and solid in her hand, and she loved the feel of his penis when it was erect like this…for a moment, she thought about getting him off with her hand, but she thought that maybe he would take too long a second time, so she rose up and guided him to her opening.

She positioned the head of his cock at her slit, and began to sink down over him, fully engulfing him in her slick wet pussy. He reached up and captured her tits in his hand, lightly squeezing both nipples. She gasped, feeling so full of him, the sensations on her tits sending shocks straight through her belly to her clit, and she rocked forward so the little bundle of nerve endings was pressed against the base of his prick. She rose up, making it slide against him, creating unbelievable waves of pleasure. She lowered herself on him again, making the top of his cock ride along her g-spot.

Lucius began to thrust his hips up off the bed, driving himself into her. Her tight wet pussy felt so good sliding against the skin of his prick. A thought broke through the haze of pleasure that fogged his thought he had never felt anything so good, so perfect, as being one with Hermione. Each stroke sent another wave of pleasure into his groin, his prostate wanting to contract and shoot his load, but he relaxed and controlled the urge. He wanted to make sure Hermione came again, so he began to talk to her.

"Come on, Baby…fuck me…slide on me hard…work against me…let me thrust into you…come for me, little witch…come on, I want to come inside you…let me fuck you harder…that's it…again…oh…sweet Merlin…again…Uhhhhhh…Hermione!"

He felt her contract around him, saw her throw back her head, stroked her tits once more as the orgasm hit her, and then let himself explode inside her, filling her with his hot seed.

"Merlin, how I love you, Hermione!" he gasped when he could breath again. "If I live to be 300 years old, I'm sure no other witch will ever take my breath, my heart, my body as you do every time we're together. I cannot find words to tell you how much I love you."

"Dearest Lucius. You don't need words." She leaned heavily against his chest, her frayed pants fanning his earlobe. She whispered breathily, "With every kiss, every lick, every stroke, every thrust, you show me how much you love me, and you give me such great pleasure. I never get enough of you."

Later, they got dressed, and strolled slowly back to the stadium. Lucius gave her the document, and they dropped it off at the Weasley tent. Lucius felt himself get hard again when she bent over to put the parchment in a trunk, so he dropped his pants, threw her robe and dress up over her back, and took her from behind. For several minutes, he thrust into her as she gaspedand moaned with pleasure. He could tell each stroke of his cock was rubbing right on her g-spot, and pressing down against her clit. With clenching muscles, her hot silky sheath sucked him in one more time, and he came inside her with a pinnacle of pleasure like no other.

When they finally got back, the game was still in full progress. In fact, just as they reached the Ministry box, the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Who scored?" asked Hermione as they entered the box.

"We did!" Lucius whispered in her ear with a smirk.


End file.
